Love Will Be Born Again
by LadyRosalie29
Summary: Slightly AU. Eight years ago, Aki left Neo Domino City to achieve her dream while Yusei stayed back in the city. What will happen when she comes back into the city? Does Aki still holds some feelings for Yusei? Warning: Song insert.


**A/N: Hello and welcome to this very romantic fan-fic that I wrote on December. There is going to be a song insert in this story and the song is called "Love Will Be Born Again" by the Versailles Philharmonic Quintet. The song is in English so feel free to listen to it on YouTube. The lyric to the song is within this story. Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** or the characters. Those belong to Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo & NAS.**

* * *

><p>Love Will Be Born Again<p>

Eight years has passed by since Team 5D's said goodbye to follow their dreams. Eight years later in the future, only one person returned to Neo Domino City.

That person is Aki Izayoi.

Eight years ago, Aki wanted to study in the medical field and help other people in the hospital to get better. Since she was injured during the WRGP by Team Catastrophic she lost her powers and was concerned how it happened. While she was in the hospital she was able to rescue a young girl, named Haruka, from being carried away by the storm that was caused by Placido without the use of her psychic powers. Seeing that Haruka was going to stay in the hospital for awhile, she visited her every day after the Ark Cradle appeared in the sky. Akiza's psychic powers came back after the two-against-one duel with Sherry. She wanted to thank the doctors from Neo Domino Hospital for helping her for everything.

When she told her parents that she wanted to study in the medical field, her parents had no problem and supported her. But they knew that something was wrong with their daughter's decision. It was almost as if she was doing it by force. Aki knew that she wasn't doing it by force. She wanted to pursue the medical field but one thing was stopping her from leaving.

Yusei Fudo.

Yusei was everything to Aki since he was the one who saved her life from Divine. He was the one who opened her heart up and make new friends. Yusei also helped Aki reconciled with her family. That was some of the many reasons why she is thankful of him. Also, after meeting and knowing him for two years, she developed some feelings for him. Others began to notice how she would talk and act in front of Yusei.

Jack and Crow were the first to notice this when Yusei was kidnapped by some thugs and how she was so frantic to save him. Jack even joked about how she might have some feelings for Yusei when she threatens him to stop talking about it. The next people to notice this are Ruka and Rua. They joined Yusei and Aki during the supposed 'date'. Yusei was teaching Aki how to skate backwards for her D-Wheel. Rua believed that Yusei and Aki were in a date while his sister disagreed with him. After watching them skating together, Ruka acknowledged this as a date.

Who knows how much Yusei view this as a date but Aki considered this as her very first date.

Aki wanted to know more about Yusei that she wanted to learn how to ride on a D-Wheel and experience that feeling of the adrenaline rush and get to know him as a duelist. Ever since Yusei dueled against Sherry, she couldn't stop thinking of Sherry's words ringing in her head about how they know what they are thinking or what was their next move. Aki was determined to learn about Riding Duel that she decided to get her license. After studying and training to obtain her license she was satisfied to be part in Riding Duel and part of Yusei's life.

After the Ark Cradle disappeared, everyone continued on with their personal life. When Yusei received a phone call from Aki's parents asking for a suggestion about Aki's decision to study abroad, he told them that it was up to Aki to decide if she wants to go or not. Senator Izayoi and Mrs. Izayoi probably knew that their daughter might have some feelings for Yusei that they were happy to accept him if Aki does ever pick him as her partner. Yusei made a small reunion with everyone that he wanted to know how everyone was doing but he wasn't expecting to know that they were all going to leave. He already knew that Aki was planning to become a doctor and study abroad.

Everyone was concerned about what was going to happen with Team 5D that Jack decided that it was best if they separated from each other and test each other's strength for the real world by dueling Yusei. After the duel was over, Yusei was on his way home when he noticed that someone was waiting for him. The person that was waiting for him was Aki as she explained to him that she wanted to tell him a proper goodbye.

It was a beautiful scene. The way she explained to Yusei how he was the only one who was going to stay in Neo Domino City. Aki almost confessed her feelings to him but she refrained herself from saying so. Instead, she told him that she loved to have met him and said that she thought that he was a scary person. He laughed at her commentary by telling her that he felt the same for her when he met her the first time and how he was afraid of losing her if something bad ever happens to her. Aki felt insulted by what he said; but the next thing he said had stopped her from protesting.

"_Aki, don't forget to smile. There's no one in the world with a smile better than yours."_

Aki felt her anger disappearing and smiled at him for the last time as she said to him, _"You're the one who put that smile on my face, Yusei."_

They both held each other hands as they stared at each other trying to capture the sweet and precious moment. It was almost as if they were trying to photograph each other smile and engrave in their minds and hearts. The continued to stare at each other that they were sure something magical should be happening…like a kiss. The moment Aki closed her eyes, Yusei felt like kissing her but instead he watched her in admiration.

Once the awkward silence was over, Aki opened her eyes as she waved at him a goodbye and left out of the garage with a smile on her face. It was probably one of the hardest things for Aki to do but she had a dream to achieve first. Team 5D had one last ride together as they too said goodbye to Neo Domino City and to Yusei. Aki knew that she'll never say goodbye to Yusei for one day she'll be back in the city and see him once more.

When she went to study in Germany, Aki had faced many obstacles like learning a new language and getting used to the new culture. Once in a while, she felt like quitting but she always remembered that if she wanted to see Yusei once more then she needs to finish her career. When Aki had some free time, she would communicate with her friends and family by video chat just to see what they are doing. Once in a while, she would video chat with Yusei to see what he has been up to back in the city. He would always explain to her how much he is always busy in his office or in meetings about the new momentum. There are other times that Yusei and Aki talk about other things than schoolwork and work like their personal life.

* * *

><p>Eight years into the future, Aki had finally achieved her dream into becoming a doctor and is now working in the hospital saving and curing people. Aki enjoys working in the hospital and helping people to get better. She especially enjoys working with children that are sick and she gives them hope that they'll be okay.<p>

One day, her supervisor called her in and let her know that she had been accepted to transfer to work in another hospital. When they mentioned that she was going work at Neo Domino Hospital in Neo Domino City, she was thrilled to be going back to her hometown and possibly see Yusei once more. All the nurses that she knew were glad for her but at the same time they were sad because they knew that they won't see her again. Aki promised them that she will be able to get in contact with them as much as she can. They threw her a farewell party and wished her the best of luck in her new job.

Aki decided to tell her friends and family that she was accepted to work in Neo Domino Hospital but she also told them to not mention any of this to Yusei. She wanted to surprise him when she came back into town. Mrs. Izayoi decided to let Yusei know that her daughter was coming back. Yusei wondered why he didn't know about this when Mrs. Izayoi told him that her daughter wanted to surprise him. Yusei asked her if he could pick up Aki in the airport and Mrs. Izayoi let him.

On the day that Aki came back to her hometown, she was so excited to see Yusei that she had no idea what was in store for her. The moment that she came out of the airplane and the airport she thought that she saw someone familiar in the airport. Aki rubbed her eyes once and blinked just to make sure that what she was seeing wasn't in her imagination. But it wasn't. Standing there in the airport was Yusei. How did he know that she came back? Aki ran up to him and hugged him just to make sure that the person that she was hugging wasn't an illusion.

Yusei smiled as he watched Aki running up to him as she threw herself into his arms and into a hug. They stayed like that for a while until she let him go and he welcomed her back into the city. Aki asked him some questions like how did he know that she was coming back and his response was that a little birdie told him. She smiled at him and they both walked out of the airport and he took her back home with her family.

The moment that Yusei took Aki back home, her parents were waiting for her to give her the good news. They told her that she can live on her own and gave her a key to her new apartment. Aki remembered how she didn't want to live alone and asked Yusei if he could live with her as friends. Yusei didn't know how to answer her and the way that Aki's parents were looking at him made him feel uneasy about this. Yusei told her that maybe it would be best if she got to live by herself and get used to her new home and job and then later on, he might move in with her. Aki didn't complain and agreed to this.

Within a month, Aki was living her life and worked in the hospital twenty-four hours a day as she helped out the ill people. If she had some free time, she would visit Yusei at the lab and take him out to lunch. There were other times that if Aki stayed in the hospital for too long, Yusei would visit her at the hospital and take her out on a walk to the park so she can have some free time to herself. Soon this became part of their daily routine.

Seeing Yusei all the time made Aki's heart flutter with joy that she wanted something even more to develop between them. She decided to ask him once more if he could live with her in the apartment together as friends and this time Yusei did answer her. He had said yes and the next thing you know, he moves in with her and live together as friends. Yusei felt a bit awkward to be living in the same apartment with Aki but soon he got used to living with her that he felt that he and Aki were a couple.

In the apartment, if Aki was home early, she was the one who cooked dinner or did some house cleaning or vice versa. Many months pass by and Yusei starts to develop some feelings for Aki that he wasn't sure how she felt for him. Little does he know that Aki still have feelings for him. Yusei decided to do something with Aki. After she came back from her work, he would take her out a date to a restaurant or a walk in the park and talk about the future. Aki likes living with Yusei and she loves that he was being such a gentleman by taking her out. Aki felt loved by him that he made her feel special and unique.

After so many years apart from each other and knowing each other for so long, Aki still held some feelings for Yusei that every time she wants to express them, something would always intervene like a problem at the hospital or a meeting. She really hated the idea that every time she wanted to profess her love to him, something would take them apart. A year later living together, Aki wanted to do something special for Yusei for being a good friend and hoped that this time she would be able to confess her feelings to him.

She made a special dinner for Yusei and dressed herself nice just to prove to Yusei how much she cares for him. When he came in, he didn't expect anything unusual to happen. The moment that his eyes laid on Aki, he felt his heart beating quickly and his facing getting warm. Aki pulled him in and they sat together to eat the dinner that she prepared for him. The night was beautiful as Aki got ready to profess her love to him when he quickly hushed her and pulled her into a loving kiss.

It was everything that Aki could ask for as she responded to his kiss and the kiss lead into something even more magical. Aki felt his hands rubbing against her body and she knew that she wanted this to happen. Instead of telling him what she felt for him, she let her actions speak for her as they made love for the first time. No words were necessary as they let their actions speak for themselves. Every kiss that Yusei planted onto her, it sends her heart into overdrive. Every time he caressed her skin, she felt like melting into his arms. She never knew that she wanted him so much that she was willing to do anything for him. The moment that they started to make love, Aki was in pain but she knew that she had to get it over. The pain that Aki felt faded away and started to feel another sensation that she always wanted to feel: pleasure.

Every time that he moved, Aki felt her body burning and scorching with pleasure that she didn't want this to stop. She wanted to feel, smell, and taste every bit of him that she wanted to become one with him. She wanted to be part of him that wished that this beautiful thing would never end. The following day, Aki woke up with a giddy sensation that she wanted to make sure that what happened the previous night wasn't a dream or an illusion. When she turned to her side, Aki saw Yusei sleeping in her bed peacefully. She couldn't help it but to smile and soon she felt like crying for joy.

Yusei woke up after he heard Aki crying and got up just to make sure that she was okay. He asked her if she was okay and she nodded and smiled at him. He was concerned on why she was crying as he wiped the tears away from her face. She told him that she was happy to be with him. This made Yusei feel better since he was scared that Aki didn't like the idea of making love without her permission. He pulled her into a hug and smiled that he was able to make her happy.

Several months later, their way of living had improved for both Aki and Yusei. There were times that Aki did something special for Yusei and other times Yusei took Aki out on a date or even took her to see Martha. When they visited Martha, she would always tease Yusei about his relationship with Aki. As always, Aki liked how Martha was teasing him just to make him admit his feelings for her. It was always fun to visit Martha and some of the children that stayed with her.

As they lived together, there were times that they spend time together or other times their jobs would take their time away from each other that they barely see each other. Other times, Aki and Yusei were too tired to even do something together as a couple. Their work took too much time away from each other that they felt that they were getting distanced from each other; almost as if they were strangers.

Yusei really did want to spend his time with Aki but with all the meeting that he had to attend to, he just couldn't afford to miss any of them. As for Aki, if an emergency arises, then she has to help out. Both were living miserably. They needed a new way to spend more time together, so Yusei decided that maybe once in a while he could postpone some meetings that were not important to his momentum research and Aki could take some days off from her work. Aki had to ask her supervisor if she could have some days off or at least call her when a real emergency would arise.

Once again, after the little problem was resolved, Yusei and Aki spend more time together and did the things that they used to do before. Some paparazzi had spotted them going out that they went after them just to ask if they were really going out. Yusei and Aki now had another problem in their hands. If they went out for a walk or went out to eat at a restaurant, the paparazzi and the press would follow them. Aki couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want anyone to know about her relationship with Yusei. She wanted to live in a normal life. Later on, the paparazzi and the press had stop following them and Yusei and Aki continued with their normal life.

They did so many things together as a couple but Aki wasn't sure if what they are doing was normal. How did Yusei view her as? As his girlfriend? Or as his friend? Aki just couldn't stand the idea that Yusei didn't love her back. Sure they shared some kisses and hugs here and there but what was he feeling for her. They even made love once in a while but every time that they did _it,_ it was either from lust, zealous or in the moment of desire and passion.

How did Yusei Fudo view their relationship at this time? Was he just using her or did he actually have some feelings for her? If he did, then what is taking him so long to tell her?

* * *

><p>One afternoon, after Aki's shift was over, she went home and did her usual thing which was to take a bath and cook dinner for herself and for Yusei. As Aki is cooking, she checks at her calendar and notice that today is their second anniversary living together as a couple. Aki pouted as she wonders how much Yusei view themselves as a couple. Once she was cooking, she prepared the table with plates and candles as she sits down and waits for her lover to come in.<p>

Several days ago, Aki felt really sick and nauseous that she didn't feel like doing anything. One time, she fainted in the hospital while she was doing a general check up with one of her patients that several nurses had to lift her up and ask her if she was okay. Aki brushed them off as she told them that she was probably feeling weak and that she need to eat some food. During her lunch break, as Aki ate, she felt better but she couldn't shake that feeling that something bad was going to happen to her. When she came back to her office, she felt her stomach getting queasy and uneasy that she rushed to the bathroom and threw up. Aki knew something wasn't right and she knew that this sick feeling won't leave her alone. She went to see a gynecologist to see what was going on.

The gynecologist had asked Aki if she had missed her period or if she had any sexual intercourse with someone as Aki responded with a yes. Aki had told the gynecologist that she felt sick, nauseous and that she even fainted once. The gynecologist decided that it would be best if Aki gets a blood and urine test just to make sure that she's pregnant or not. Aki got her blood taken out for a test just to make sure that she was pregnant or not. Later on that day, Aki brought herself a pregnancy test just to make sure that if the result of her blood and urine test was true or not.

Aki is still waiting for Yusei to come as several hours pass by and still he hasn't come. She looks up at the clock and notices that it is almost 10 pm. _'Where are you Yusei?'_ Aki wondered to herself as the candles that she lit up earlier were no longer burning. She knew that Yusei is a busy man but he also promised her that he would make it back home no later than 10 pm. She started to get worried about his well being that she couldn't take it anymore. She got up and grabbed her iPod, duel disk and a small box. Aki was going out for a stroll in the park.

Minutes later, Aki arrives to the park and goes to her secret spot that she and Yusei had found a year ago and rest underneath the tree. Aki begins to think about her future with Yusei. What was in store for them? Were they ever going to be more than friends? Living with Yusei for two years were so splendid that she wanted to live with him for the rest of her life. She just couldn't imagine her life without him.

'_What's wrong with me? I need to tell Yusei that I love him. I've been living with him for two years and I still haven't admitted to him that I love him. What's taking me so long to tell him?'_

Aki took out the small box out of her pocket and opens the box. Inside the box is her pregnancy test that she took after she took the blood and urine test with the gynecologist. _'How is Yusei going to react when I tell him that I'm pregnant? Will he still love me or leave me?'_ She felt her eyes stinging with tears but Aki refused to cry. She lifts her arm up and takes a card from her deck.

"Black Rose Dragon," she muttered to herself as she concentrated on the card and placed it on her duel disk. Her favorite card finally appears to Aki as she reaches out to her dragon and pets her dragon. Aki had materialized her dragon to real life as Black Rose Dragon purred.

"Black Rose Dragon, what am I going to do about this?" Aki asked as she lifted up her pregnancy test to show to her dragon. "I'm worried that when I tell Yusei about this, he's going to leave me."

Black Rose Dragon looked at her mistress as she watched her with confusion. What would a dragon like her know about this? Black Rose purred once more and moved closer to Aki as it was trying to comfort her. Aki didn't know what else to think. She begins to rub her abdomen and tries to calm herself down before she could break down. Many ideas began to full her head about her future without Yusei.

'_What am I going to about this? What if Yusei refuses to recognize this baby as his? How am I going to support myself and my baby?'_ Aki thought as many more horrible ideas that she almost started to believe that might come true. It was a harsh reality that Aki didn't want to face alone without Yusei. She really needed him by her side. He was her everything and without him, she was nothing.

"Don't worry little one, mommy is going to take care of you with or without the help of your father." Aki rubbed her stomach as the tears spilled out and strolled on her cheeks. She tried her best to wipe away the tears but she couldn't because the ideas in her head were beginning to haunt and hurt her. Black Rose Dragon moved a bit closer to her mistress and tried to calm Aki down.

Aki smiled and petted her dragon as she breath in and out. She needed something to distract her and so she took out her iPod from her other pocket and played a song that she heard from the radio. Although the song is sung in English, Aki liked the song because it kind of relates to her relationship with Yusei. The soft and melody tone calm Aki a bit as the first verse began:

_The time is crying in your little heart  
>I will stop our time and my dreams<br>Can you see the tears flowing from your eyes?  
>When your soul leaves your body<br>So you're outside by this time  
><em>

_Many times, Love will be born again  
>It will always come back from the sorrow depth inside<br>Until you face the truth  
>And slowly walk with me<br>On our usual way  
><em>

_I'll be with you  
>I've never loved anyone like this before<br>Any time, every time  
>I want to stay with you<br>I don't want to say goodbye  
>I'm afraid of losing your love<br>I could never live without you but my time  
>Doesn't forgive it<br>_

Aki stops the song for a moment and starts to think about the words to the song. She really did love Yusei but she could never confess her love to him. No matter how much time has passed by, her love for him has grown. Aki did want a future with Yusei but she was so afraid to take their relationship to the next step. All those hugs and kisses that they've share, was it done out of love? What about the unborn child that Aki is going to have? What does the future have in store for them?

* * *

><p>Yusei is sitting alone in his office as he is almost done with the paperwork for the momentum research. It was a long day for him as he had to go to a meeting with other scientist and held a mini conference about his research. Sometimes he felt like quitting but he remembered how much work and effort it took him to get him into the position that he's in. Yusei had to face many obstacles in the past. He was the one who saved the city from many disastrous events like the Signer v. Dark Signer war. He also prevent a madman from destroy the city just because he said that the new momentum was going to create another Zero Reverse.<p>

After those events were over, all the weight and pressure of saving the world was taken off from his shoulders and started to live his own life. Back in the days, he was so preoccupied into saving the world and his friends that he never had the time to think about himself and what he would like to do. Yusei never had a normal life since he lost his parents in the Zero Reverse incident and lived his life in the Satellite. He looks around his office as see the photograph that was taken eight years ago when Team 5D's had won the WRGP. Everyone was happy back then when they did win the WRGP. The celebration was cut short by the appearance of the Ark Cradle.

As he is looking at the photograph, Yusei ponders at what everyone else has been doing. He smiled when he remembered the phone call that he got from Jack and Crow as they told him about how they were able to become the best duelist. He even recalled that email that he got from Rua and Ruka about how their lives have gotten better now that they are living with their parents. His smile faded away when he looked at Bruno.

Bruno.

Yusei remembered when Mikage and Ushio had asked him, Jack and Crow to take Bruno in because they had found him on the beach without any memories of who he was. When Bruno didn't show up, they had found him fixing Jack's D-Wheel and, as Yusei recalled, Jack punched him. Bruno was a super mechanical genius that Yusei, Jack and Crow took him their home. He even remembered how Bruno had helped him edit the program for the new engine for their D-Wheels. It was great having Bruno around until Yusei found out that Bruno was Dark Glasses. Bruno revealed his identity to Yusei in the Ark Cradle when Bruno got his memories back. Bruno's real name was Antinomy as he explained to Yusei about the future. After the duel was over, Bruno saved Yusei's life as scarified his own life just to save the future.

To Yusei, Bruno was like a brother that he never had before.

The last person that he sees on the photograph is Aki. Now this make him smile for awhile as he remembers how much they had spend the time together living as friends. Back then in the Fortune Cup, Aki was a bit different than what she is right now. Back then, Aki was anti-social because she was hated for who she was. She was known as the Black Rose Witch. She hated that she bare the back claw of the Crimson Dragon and that she possessed some freaky powers. Aki had a rough childhood when her psychic powers had first emerged and how her parents, especially her father had first called her a monster.

Yusei remembered when Senator Izayoi had visited him to the Satellite because, according to Jack, he was the only one that could save Aki from her comatose state. Senator Izayoi told him about Aki's past and how he was a failure as a father to save and protect his own daughter. He remembered how Aki's father had practically begged him to save Aki. Yusei agreed to go to Neo Domino City and save Aki. After confronting her, Yusei was able to help Aki out and he accepted her as his friend.

Many more memories about Aki came into Yusei's mind as smiled. He really did like Aki but back then, he was so preoccupied into saving the world that he didn't even have the time to be thinking about love. Yusei was glad to have meet Aki and she was not like any other girls that he has met before. A bitter but sweet memory came into his mind as he remembered when Aki had visited him at Poppo Time Garage and told him a proper goodbye. Yusei was happy that Aki was going to purse her dreams into becoming a doctor but what hurt him the most was that he couldn't tell her what he had felt for her. He was confused on what he was feeling for her but he kept in mind that one day, he might reciprocate her feelings. When Yusei saw Aki closing her eyes, he was dumb enough not to kiss her goodbye. He was afraid that with that one kiss, it might ruin their friendship.

When Aki came back, he was happy to see her once more as his feelings for her started to grow. Little by little, Yusei started to view Aki more as a friend and he wanted more than just her friendship. He did enjoy living these past two years with her that now; he can't imagine what it would be like to live without her. Yusei sets down the photograph and looks at the time. He realizes that he's late and goes home.

Once he arrives home, he notices that the lights are off. No sound was heard, as Yusei tipped toed his way inside the apartment and closes the door gently. Yusei walks into the bedroom to see if Aki is sleeping but to his surprise he doesn't see her. He begins to call her out.

"Aki, where are you?"

Yusei begins to search for her in every part of the apartment but there was not a single trace of her. He goes into the dining hall and turns on the light only to see that the table has been set up. Yusei walks up to the table and notices that the candles had been burned and the table was set up for dinner. He knew that Aki was here but where was she. Why would she leave the table all set up?

"Where are you Aki?" Yusei began to worry for her. _'Maybe she went out for a while,'_ he thought. Just as he is about to leave, he sees the calendar that's hanging on the wall and for the first time, he sees that Aki had written a note for today's date. She had written that today was their second anniversary living together.

A new feeling was developing inside of him as he looked at the calendar. _'That's right, I moved in with her two years ago…but why did she make it, "Our 2__nd__ Anniversary"?'_ he began to ponder. Yusei was trying to remember all the small date and outings that they went. He even remembered when they made love for the first time last year. Then it hit him. All this time, Aki was trying to show him how much she values him.

'_She loves me.'_

Yusei starts to feel guilty for not knowing that Aki had developed some feelings for him. How can he be so dense to have not notice it at all? Yusei felt like hitting himself for begin slow to recognize his feelings for her. He goes into his bedroom and starts to change his clothes into his usual outfit, his Riding Duel outfit. Once he's done, he quickly grabs his D-Wheel and goes out in search for his Aki and try to apologize to her.

* * *

><p>Back with Aki in the park, she plays the song once more as she begins to hum along with the song while she rubs her stomach. She needed to distract her mind from all the negative ideas that were bothering her. Black Rose Dragon is lying on the grassy ground as it is protecting Aki from any strangers that want to bother her.<p>

_I couldn't understand  
>Why my heart felt so tight and you couldn't leave my soul<br>Your love stayed the same  
>Feeling the voice echoing from the future<br>You cry with such passion  
>I hold this love and you by all means<em>

_Every time, love will be born again  
>It will always come back from the sorrow far away<br>Until you face the truth  
>And slowly walk with me<br>Our usual time_

Once again, Aki pause the song as the words to the song shook her a bit. Some parts of the song were true like how she felt that she couldn't get Yusei out of mind. Aki begins to remember a little bit of the time when she and Yusei made love for the first time. Aki blushed for a moment as the images started to flow in her mind like how he had kissed her and the way he touched her made her feel delicate and fragile. Aki shook her head as the blush on her face was still there.

Aki couldn't deny it that the moment that she gave herself to Yusei, she became one with him. There were many other times that she did _it_ with Yusei but it wasn't as passionate as the first one. Now Aki was facing the reality which is that she's pregnant. She wasn't sure if having a baby with Yusei was part of the deal. How was she was going deal with this dilemma? There wasn't any reason for Aki to blame the baby that is growing inside of her but she also didn't want to abort the unborn child.

What was she going to do about this? When the child grows up and ask for his or her father, how will Aki tell him or her about Yusei?

"Maybe I can run away and never let Yusei know about the existence of this child." Aki said out loud. "I can bring up this child by myself and be both a mother and a father to this baby," she rubbed her stomach. Aki looked at her dragon as new tears began to flow on her cheeks. "I think it is best if he doesn't know about it." She got up as she wiped away her tears and brushed away the dirt and grass that was on her clothes.

The sound of a twig snapping caught Aki's attention as she got defensive and her Black Rose Dragon started to growl. A shadow began to move closer to Aki as she took one step back. "Who's there?" she shouted. "Show yourself you coward!" Black Rose Dragon got up and placed herself in front of her mistress, "I should warn you that you should back off or my Black Rose Dragon will attack you!"

No response was heard. The approaching shadow came closer to Aki. The person came out of the dark as it revealed to be Yusei. Aki couldn't help it but to let out a small whimper as she saw him dressed in his Riding Duel outfit. It was too good to be true to see him dressed in those clothes. Aki did miss him wearing his long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol; his brown gloves also have amber gems near his elbow. Those black jeans with amber knee pads and his brown motorcycle boots…she really did miss him wearing those clothing.

It was like she was meeting and falling in love with him all over again. Another blush brushed on her cheeks as she looked away from him. _'How was he able to find me?'_ she thought to herself.

Yusei was smiling as he was happy to know that Aki was okay. This was the first place that he could think of if Aki did went out. He saw her blushing as she quickly hid away her pregnancy test in her pocket. Aki hoped that Yusei didn't see or hear what she said earlier ago as she continued to look away from him. Yusei moved closer to Aki as Black Rose Dragon growled at him in a non-threatening way letting him know that she was there. He stops walking and looks at Aki with a worry expression. Something wasn't right here.

"Aki," he called out to her. Aki didn't even bother look at him as he called her once more, "Aki, what's wrong? Why are you here all alone in the park?" She didn't want to face him right now for she was afraid of telling him the truth. "Aki please, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She continued to look down, "Everything's fine," she said in a broken-down tone.

Yusei wasn't going to be fooled that Aki was okay. The way she had responded to her sounded like she was crying…but why? "Aki, I know that you're not okay." No response. "Aki, look at me." She didn't look at him. "Look at me and tell me if you're okay," he said in a stern voice.

Aki had to face him as she slowly looked up at his face and saw him with a worry expression. Yusei really did look worry and sad at the same time. She was hurting him. Slowly her lips moved as she said, "I'm okay, really." Who was she going to lie if she said that she was okay when she felt her eyes stinging with tears?

He noticed her eyes twinkling with sadness that he walked up to her and cupped her face. Yusei looked into her eyes as one single tear strolled down on her cheek. Gently, he wiped away the tear and looked at her beautiful amber eyes. Yusei knew that she was sad. "I'm sorry Aki if I forgot about today."

Aki brushed his hands away from her face and looked away from Yusei. "No, it's okay. I just came here for a fresh air, that's all." She felt him grabbing her arm and forced her to turn around.

Yusei saw that Aki's eyes were red and puffy and he didn't like to see her sad. "Then, why are you crying?" He pulled her into a hug when she pushed him away. "Aki, are you mad at me? If so, tell me and we'll talk about it."

She frowned at this. Aki stared at him with angry eyes, "How do you know if I'm mad at you, Yusei? Maybe I'm mad at myself."

"What for?" he asked her.

"For everything Yusei," Aki continued to stare at him, "I'm so dumb into believing that one day you'll-you'll," Aki stopped herself from confessing the truth but she continued anyways, "…where were you when I needed you the most Yusei?" she began to shout at him, "You promised me that we'd spend the time together but it seems that you're work is more important than me!"

"That's not true," he protested. "I'm trying my best to finish my work so I can spend time with you, Aki. I care about you."

"Don't."

"Aki."

"I said don't!"

Yusei didn't want to make her angry and relaxed for a moment. _'Why is she reacting like this?'_ he wondered. "Aki," he spoke once more, "I really do want to spend time with you but with all the meetings and conference that I have to assist and give out, there's barely any time for me to have a small break. You know better that other scientist like myself ask so many questions and I can't ignore them."

"What about _us_?" she asked.

"What do you mean 'what about _us_' Aki?" Yusei stared at her with confusion. "What does this have to do with what we're talking about?"

"Yusei," she faced him once more, "You and I have been living under the same roof for two years and nothing has changed between us. I want to know what's going between us. Are we just friends or something even more?"

Yusei was really confused as her words echoed in his head, _'Are we just friends or something even more?'_ He really wished that something could develop but he's too hesitant to try out his feelings for Aki. Then he realized something, maybe it was Aki who wanted to say something like a confession. He asked her, "How do you feel about me, Aki?"

Once again, a blush appear on Aki's face as she turns around and looks away from Yusei for she was afraid that he might see her blushing. Aki looks up at the night sky and noticed that there is a full moon out. She knew what she heard but she was afraid to answer his question. Maybe she heard him wrong but the question echoed in her head, _'How do you feel about me, Aki?'_ It was like he was saying, 'Aki, do you love me?'

"Black Rose Dragon, thanks for everything. I'll take it from here," she uttered as he dragon nodded in agreement. She took the card off from the duel disk and placed the card back into her deck. Aki could still feel him gazing at her that she decides to face and tell him the truth. Slowly, she turns around and looked at Yusei with calmness and takes in a deep breath. "Yusei I-I always wanted to let you know that I-I like you more than a friend," she whispered towards the end.

"What was that?" he asked while he moved closer to her and hugged her. Yusei saw her blushing even more and rubbed her back just to make sure that she's calm. He felt her relaxing into his arms as Aki leaned in and rested her head on his chest as she tried to listen to his heartbeat.

"I like you more than a friend," she said it again as she hoped that Yusei had heard her. Yusei smiled as he leaned down and kissed her head as the smell of strawberries enchanted his nose. "I love you," she whispered.

Yusei heard Aki profess her love for him as he pretended to not have heard it at all. He knew what he had heard but he wanted Aki to say it louder. Yusei sees that Aki's iPod is on the ground and let Aki go as he grabs her iPod and see what she was listening to. Yusei sees the title of the song and he remembers where he had heard the song before. He gives Aki the right bud of the headphones as he take the left one and pushed the play button.

They begin to dance very slowly in circles as the next verse takes Aki in for a surprise.

_I'll be with you  
>No matter how much time goes by, I love you<br>Any time, every time  
>I want to be with you<br>I don't want to say goodbye  
>I'm afraid of losing your love<br>I could never live without you  
>Forever<em>

Aki was amazed that Yusei knew this song as he sang along with it. She smiled at him and soon enough Aki began to hum the song along with Yusei while they continued to dance together.

_I need your love  
>I've never loved anyone like this before<br>Your smile, your soul  
>Please once again<br>I'm gonna say that I love you  
>The pain of losing a loved one<em>

_I would never forget the usual way with you  
>As time goes by<em>

The soft melody rings into their ears as they continued to dance slowly. Once the song is over, Yusei pushes the pause button and takes off the headphones. He stares into Aki's amber eyes as a new realization hits him. He realized that he does have feelings for Aki. How could he not notice this before? Yusei felt like punching himself for not realizing that earlier ago. He just didn't want to be friends with her; he wants Aki to be part of his life.

Yusei pulled Aki closer to him as he whispered into her ears, "Aki, I love you. I want you in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Aki looks up at Yusei and notices him that what he said was true and sincere. His confession of love sounded like music to her ears and it was what she always wanted to hear for a long time. Someone who can share that feeling and Aki had found it with Yusei. Aki couldn't help it but to cry of happiness and joy. She saw him lean in for a kiss when she tipped toed herself up to meet his lip.

Once they lips met, they felt that beautiful sensation. It was just like the first kiss that they shared a year ago but only this time it was ten times better. This kiss wasn't just any ordinary kiss this was a kiss of love…true love. Now that they confessed they love, Aki was trying to figure out if she should tell Yusei about her being pregnant. Once the kiss was over, just as she is about tell him, Yusei hushed her for he had to ask her a question.

"Will you marry me, Izayoi Aki?"

Aki felt her heart banging inside that she was afraid of waking up only to realize this was a dream but it wasn't. She saw him get down on one knee as he took out a small, black and velvet box from his jacket and opened the box as it revealed an engagement ring. Yusei bought the ring just in case if he ever did confess to Aki that he loves her. Aki stared that the ring that was being shown to her as more tears came out of her eyes.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she jumped into his arms and shared another kiss. As she jumped, Aki didn't realize that her pregnancy test had fallen out from her pocket. She was too happy to even notice it. After that brief kiss, Yusei got up and placed the diamond ring on Aki's finger. It was a perfect fit!

Yusei placed an arm around Aki and they started to walk away when he sees something on the ground. He let her go, bends down and picks up the pregnancy test that Aki dropped while she jumped into Yusei's arms and reads the result. Aki turns around to see what was holding Yusei back and notices that in his hands, he has her pregnancy test. Yusei looked up at Aki with a blank expression written on his face. He was speechless! He didn't know what to say or do.

After the long and awkward silence was over, Yusei spoke, "Is this yours?"

Aki thought that she had put her pregnancy test away as her hand went into her pocket to see if it was still there but to her dismay it wasn't there. Yusei held her pregnancy test in his hands. _'What will he say when I tell him that it is mine?'_ Aki thought as new hot and fresh tears began to swell in her eyes.

"Aki, are you pregnant?" he asked. Aki didn't say anything and let the tears flow on her face. Yusei noticed her crying that he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug as she cried into his chest. "Then you are pregnant." Aki nodded still afraid of what he's going to say. "Aki, my dear Aki," he tried to calm her down a bit when he felt her pushing away, "Aki wait!"

Aki freed herself from Yusei's grip and started to run away when she felt him grabbing her and pulled into his chest. "Let go Yusei! Just let me go!"

"No, I won't!" Yusei tighten his grip on her, "I won't leave you. Aki I want to be part of your life. I want to be part of the baby's life too!"

Aki stop struggling in Yusei's arms as she heard him say that he wanted to be part of the baby's life too. "What?"

"I said that I want to be part of the baby's life too." He loosens his grip on her since she stops struggling in his arms. Now he knew why Aki was acting so weird. "Aki is that why you were sad earlier ago. You thought that I won't correspond to the baby?" Aki lowered her head, "Aki, is that baby mine?"

This caused her to look up. "Of course it is yours!"

Yusei felt like the luckiest man in the world as he picked her up and spins her around laughing. Aki yelped in surprise as she held onto Yusei for she was afraid that he would drop her. Once he was done spinning her, he set her down and gave her a meaningful kiss, which again, caught Aki in surprise. After the brief kiss, Yusei bends down and places his head near Aki's abdomen and rubs her stomach.

"I can't believe that I'm going to be a father," he whispered. Aki looked down and saw that Yusei was extremely happy. He looked up and asked, "How many months pregnant are you?"

"I'm about two months pregnant," she replied.

"When were you going to tell me about this?"

Aki smiled at him as she wiped the tears away. "Maybe we should go back to _our_ home and finish this conversation." Yusei nodded as he got up. Both Yusei and Aki walked their way up to his D-Wheel and they were on their way home, together.

* * *

><p>Several minutes pass by as Yusei and Aki made it back to their home. They got to eat the dinner that Aki prepared for today and ate some tasty dessert. Everything was going so perfect that Yusei decided to treat his Aki like a Queen. After dinner was over, he carried her in a bridal style and took her to their bedroom where he continued to treat Aki like a Queen as they got ready to go to sleep.<p>

Now they were lying on their bed naked, with the bed sheets covering them, as Aki sat comfortably on Yusei's lap while he messaged her shoulders. Aki moan in delight as she felt all of the tension leaving her body. She leaned back and gave a small peck on his cheeks. He smiled and consumed Aki into a sweet and satisfying kiss, one that she'll never forget as she responded to his kiss. To them, this felt like they were doing it the first time all over again. Yusei broke the kiss as he began to whisper many sweet and lovely things to Aki as she giggled in delight.

"Aki,"

"Yes, Yusei?" she looked at her soon-to-be husband.

"I want to make a promise to you. I want to be with you every single time that you go to the doctor and see our baby growing. I also promise to take some time off so I can spend more time taking care of you and to our baby."

She smiled in delight as she intertwines her hands with his, "Thanks Yusei. I also want to promise you that I'll try to work only half days and I'll try my best to take care of this baby that we made out of love."

"Agreed." He kissed at her forehead and lean back onto the bed as he closed his eyes. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><em>Seven months later…<em>

The doors to the hospital opened as several nurses and doctors were rushing into the labor room where Aki was going in labor as we can hear her screaming and shouting in pain. The pain was unbearable for Aki to deal with that she calls out the first person that comes into her mind. "Momma! I want my MOMMA!" she shouted to the doctors and to the nurses.

Mrs. Izayoi came into the labor room where she heard her daughter calling out to her. Once Aki saw her mother coming in, she smiled in delight to see her. "I'm here Aki."

"Momma," Aki panted in pain as she winced, "this hurts! I never imagined that it would hurt this bad."

Mrs. Izayoi wiped the sweat away from her daughter's forehead and rubbed her arms, "I know that it hurts sweetie but just endure it for a while. Once the baby is out, you'll be happy to have it in your arms." She said while she continued to wipe the sweat that was dripping on her face.

"Where's Yusei?"

"He's in the lab trying to cancel the meeting for today. He just called me to let you know about this." Aki nodded a thank you while she winced again in pain.

The following month after Aki told Yusei that she was pregnant; she went over to her parent's house and let them know she was pregnant. Senator Izayoi was a bit upset that her daughter was going to have a child out of marriage and forced them to get married as soon as possible. The wedding was held in the spring as they invited very little people like Martha, Jack, Crow, and the twins. It wasn't a big wedding celebration since they didn't want to grab the attention of the press or the paparazzi so they kept it a secret from other people. After they got married, they still lived in their apartment. Once in a while, Aki was visited by Martha and her parents as they helped Aki and Yusei on how to be a good parent for the newborn baby.

Yusei comes into the labor room worried about his wife as he sees her in distress and in pain. He just didn't like seeing her in pain that he goes over to her side and grabs her hands, "Aki," he whispered her name. Thankfully for Yusei, he was able to cancel today's meeting and schedule it for another time.

Aki turned around and saw her husband standing by her side and smiled weakly at him. "Yusei, you're here." She held out her hand as he took it and holds it. Aki winced in pain again she begins to cry. "Yusei, I can't do it. It hurts too much."

"I know it that." He kissed the back of her hand, _'You don't know how nervous I am right now,'_ he said to himself. Since Yusei never had his parents around, he felt nervous about how to be a good parent when their child is born.

Seven months ago, Martha came to visit him once in a while as she teaches him how to be a good father. He was thankful for having Martha around. To him, Martha was like his second mother. He remembered throughout Aki's pregnancy, Yusei had to deal with her mood swings and how he had to pamper her in every way. Yusei went from cooking food to rubbing her foot and please her in every way.

Yusei was brought back into reality as soon as he heard his wife screaming in pain as she said that she couldn't handle the pain any longer. "I want this baby out right now!" she shouted at the nurses. Yusei massaged her hands and whispered at her to calm down and relax but he only received a deadly glare from Aki. Aki continued to scream in excruciating pain as three doctors came into the room and examine at Aki.

The three doctors began to nod at the same time as they agree that it was time for Aki to give birth. Aki was told to push as hard as she could as she did what she was told. While she pushed she squeezed her husband's hand as Yusei winced in pain. Who knew that she had enough strength to break his hand but for now Yusei had to endure the pain in his hand while Aki gave another push. Aki continued to sweat in pain as she told the doctors that she was giving up. Yusei looked at his wife and told her that she can do it.

"Come on Mrs. Fudo, the baby is almost out," said one of the doctors.

"Aki," Aki looked at her husband, "I know that you can do it. I believe in you." Aki smiled for Yusei as she gave one final push.

With this final push, Aki heard the sound of a baby crying as she felt her eyes heavy. She also heard the doctors congratulating to them as they declared, "Mrs. Fudo you gave birth to a beautiful baby girl." Yusei and Mrs. Izayoi were happy to know the baby's gender as one of the doctors was done cleaning the baby and handed her over to Yusei.

Yusei walked over to his wife with child in his arms as he showed her their baby. Aki began to cry as soon as her eyes lay on her child. The doctors were right. The baby girl is beautiful indeed. The baby had inherited her father's blue eyes with blue-violet hair color and her skin color was the same as Aki.

"We're finally parents Aki. I can't believe that we're finally parents." Yusei said as he felt like crying for joy. Mrs. Izayoi went over to her daughter and hugged her while she congratulated her. The three doctors went away as two more people came into the room.

The two people that came into the room were Martha and Senator Izayoi. Mrs. Izayoi went over to her husband and hugged him as she told him that their daughter gave birth to a girl. Yusei handed the baby over to the new grandparents while he received a hug from her foster mother. "Congratulations Yusei. Now that the baby is born, you and Aki must take good care of her and give her all the love and support that she's going to need."

"Thanks Martha. Don't worry about us, Aki and I will do our best to give this child everything that she's going to need."

Senator Izayoi was busy congratulating his daughter as he was giving her a kiss on her head. Mrs. Izayoi showed the baby to her husband as he watched in awe and admiration at his new granddaughter. The door opened once more as five more people came in running as they rushed over to Yusei and Aki as they congratulated the new parents. The five people that came in the room were Jack, Crow, Carly, Ruka and Rua. Carly and Ruka surrounded Mrs. Izayoi to see the baby as Jack, Crow and Rua gave a brotherly hug to Yusei. Ruka asked Mrs. Izayoi if she could carry the baby for a moment as Mrs. Izayoi handed the baby to her. Carly couldn't help it but to smile at the baby.

Yusei asked Ruka if she could hand back his baby so he could show to everyone else as Aki watches everyone else talking. She was happy to give birth to a child; although it was painful experience, she was glad to bring this child into this world where she could give all the love and support that this baby is going to need. Aki wasn't going to it alone. Aki had Yusei and with his help, they're going to be a happy family. Aki smiled as Yusei held their daughter and her eyes started to close. Soon enough, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><em>A month later…<em>

Aki is in her daughter's bedroom as she is breast feeding the child. A blanket is covering part of Aki's shoulder and the baby girl while she hums a song to her daughter. After she gave birth to her child, her parents and Martha came over to their apartment as they showed Aki and Yusei about taking care of the newborn baby. They showed them how to change a diaper to how to take the baby a bath.

It was a rough month for Aki and Yusei as they each took turns stay up late at night trying to calm the baby. In the morning, the child spends most of the day sleeping while at night; she was up crying all night. Aki was about to throw in the towel when realized that she couldn't let her daughter down. It took a lot of effort for Aki to be patient with her own child especially if she was the one who stayed up just to make sure that her baby was fine.

Yusei comes into the room to see his wife and daughter as he watches in amuse to see them happy. He hears that Aki is humming a particular song and he quickly recognizes the song that he too hums along with her. Aki turns around only to see Yusei standing by her side humming along with her. She smiles at him as she feels that the baby has stop sucking on her. Aki takes off the blanket from her shoulder as Yusei carries his daughter while she fixes her clothes back to normal.

"Isn't she wonderful?" she asked him.

"Yes she is." Yusei responded. "She's wonderful as you are. But she can be a handful when she's crying during the night."

She couldn't help it but to smile at him, "That's true but that's why we're there for her." Aki looked at her baby, "You know Yusei, eight months ago, I was so afraid of how you were going to react if I told you that I was going your child. I was afraid that you were not going to take part of our baby's life that I was planning to run away." She caressed her baby's face with such care that she continued, "I was planning to be both a mother and a father to our child."

Yusei didn't know this before as he went over to the crib and set the baby down. The baby moved her arms as she stretched and gave a small yawn. Yusei covered the baby and looked back at his wife. He noticed that she wasn't looking at him, so he went over her and hugged her. "Aki, why would you think of such negative thoughts? I would never leave you, never." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'll admit that I was surprised to know that you were going to have my child but I will never neglect that child."

Aki looked at her husband and smiled. "Thank you Yusei. Thank you for being a good friend, husband and for being a good father to our child." Aki went over to the crib to see her daughter sleeping as she gave a small kiss on her daughter's forehead. "My little princess," she muttered to her child. Yusei went over to Aki as he hugged her from behind and pulled Aki into a small and sweet kiss. After that, they continued to look at their child as Aki thought to herself:

'_This is how it should be.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tah-dah! Love it or hate it. Tell me what you think about this one-shot. I'll admit that this one-shot took the majority of my time as I was struggling on what to write about. Although I did have the notes written out, I had some difficulty writing it out. I had everything playing in my mind but I just couldn't find the right words to express them and I hope that I did just that. Remember to check out the other one-shot that I've written today. It's a **_**Sailor Moon**_** fan-fic, so if you're interested in reading, go ahead and knock your socks off. Thanks so much for reading this one-shot.**

**Big news to all the people that follow me: I don't know when I'll be back from fan fiction and continue with **_**Akiza, Once Upon a Time**_** and the reason is that my drama class is requiring me to do a workshop for 25 hours throughout the whole semester and with my new major, I have some work to catch up. But that doesn't mean that I will not continue with my stories.**

**On the bright side, be ready on March for my new and epic story!**

**As always review. Your reviews are kindly appreciated. =)**


End file.
